


Garden Envy

by sasha1600



Series: Taking Charge [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Allotment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Taking Charge, to fill in the ‘missing trope’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Lindenharp wanted a sequel to fill in the missing trope... *g*.
> 
> Warning: there's an allusion to bondage in here. 
> 
> Thanks to Uniquepov for beta and helpful suggestions.

James ties the last knot and rocks back on his heels. He hears a strangled noise behind him, and glances over his shoulder.

“Robbie?”

The flush on the older man’s neck has him slightly worried his lover has been over-exerting himself.

“Just... admiring your technique.”

For a moment, the roughness in Robbie’s voice confuses him. Then, with a shock of understanding, he laughs, and wipes his face on his sleeve. Turning his back on the freshly-staked tomato plants, he pulls Robbie into a kiss.

“Don’t be jealous of them. You can ‘admire my technique’ up close at home. I promise."


End file.
